Disclaimer
by Elichi
Summary: [Yaoi] I lay in a puddle of my own blood, broken and alone. Gathering all the life I have left, I get back up, only to be shot down a final time. BurnTheCityDown:20 SilvrRidr:19 Dammit Axel! I'm the king of Halo 2! ME not You! I demand a rematch cheater!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** "Hey Hank, who owns Kingdom Hearts?"

"Um… Square Enix, why?"

"Never mind… Damn… it _was_ just a dream…"

**Summary:** I know you're thinking the summary is completely irrelevant to the story and makes no sense… at least that's what you're thinking.

**Pairings:** We'll just have to wait and see : P

**AN:** Gah! Finally! After what, like four or five months of me being on and not putting something up, I finally do yay for me! Hehe sorry, when we moved the tard movers lost like 4 of my boxes, then when they finally got here my mom threw them into the attic cuz 'she didn't feel like dealing with them' and after me tearing the house apart looking for my notebook I finally remembered it was in one of the boxes the guys had lost. Then my mom tells me that like a month ago she threw them into the attic… -.-…and if I'm going to get them down then I have to put everything away in its right place and like ya I'm wayyy to lazy to do that so I just decided to write another fic yay go me! Any who not that anyone cared so on with the story!

**Warnings:** Yaoi? Check

Cussing? Check

Violence? Check!

Graphing Sex (may include rape)? Definite Cha-eck

Me just wanting to have fun and write? Uh… check?

Sick and Twisted mind?... ???...???? oh check!

Damn straight now on with it! Checker-rooney

_First Person POV_

"Hey Fag!"

'_Just keep walking'_

"Hey Fag! I'm talking to you!"

'_Just Keep walking, he'll give up and leave me alone soon enough.'_

"Hey you fucking faggot, we're talking to you!"

'_Oh shit… ok so _they _Should be giving up soon enough. Just keep walking and ignore them.'_

"Augh" All of a sudden I find myself pinned to a wall…

'_Hmmm, I walk past here almost everyday and yet have never noticed the fact that this section of the wall is tagged. Ugh damn this is a terrible position to be pinned in, I can't even read the whole thing!'_

"Stupid bitch! You know, it's not nice to ignore people!" …Breathed the asshole who is currently pinning me against this fine unyielding object.

'_Eeeeewwww! My ear's all damp now! That's disgusting!'_

He pulled me off the wall only to slam me back against it. _'Well… at least I can read the whole thing now, ohhh its says'_ "Fuck You! Got it!" _'oops did I just say that out loud?'_

"What did you just say you stupid little gay whore?!" Guess I did.

'_Wow he sounds kinda pissed… oh well I can take him, I mean it's just Xemnas, pft I can take little mister Mansex no problem!'_

And just when I was about to fight back…

"Xemnas. Let him go."

'_Why does that voice sound so familiar? Eh doesn't really matter I guess, just as long as they're helping right?'_

Letting me go, I could hear Xemnas walking away mumbling something under his voice about 'stupid gay bitch' or something or another. Not until I heard his food steps recede completely did I turn around.

"Thanks I-"… am pinned to the wall again. Ugh that time actually hurt though, seeing as how I hit the wall with **a lot** more force than before, causing my head to slam into the wall.

"Ugh" Wow, I bet I sound intelligent… but damn, my heads pounding… gah he must have slammed me harder than I thought, I can't even see.

"You're welcome doll" he purred into my ear. "So my little sister tells me you've been making her cry. Said you refused to take her to prom. You know she was really looking forward to going with you, and the fact that she'd be the only sophomore to be going."

'_Ugh… what is this guy babbling about?'_

"She came running into my room crying, rambling something about you not taking her to prom. Now, usually when it comes to her and guys breaking up or refusing to go out with her I'm happy… but with _you… _When she said the reason _you_ refused her…" he purred, squeezing my wrists tighter and pushing my body into the wall a little more, "I must admit it interested me."

'_Ok. So lets see all I've made out thus far is that I upset his little sister and something to do with pom?... her pom pons?... no that's not right… or was it porn?... No. Wait prom? Ohhh got it! He's talking about how I turned Kairi down on going to prom… so this brother of hers is… Kairi Kurayami… ok Kurayami, Kurayami…'_

Ok I** know **my eyes widened significantly when it dawned on me that this guy, who so _elegantly_ had my body trapped against his and a wall with my wrist pinned above my head, was… yup looking up I saw the white hair and yellow eyes that confirmed it, it was

"Ansem!"

"So, you're not a complete idiot suffering from acute memory loss I see." God he made me fucking sick… I could just hear the smirk in his voice. " Well as I was saying, when I learned that the prince of Traverse High, The Prince, Mr. Valedictorian himself, was _gay, _I just **had** to investigate." What an arrogant prick.

"Let me go Ansem." I growled low, threateningly… or at least hoped it had come out that way. Sure Mr. Mansex I could take down without a doubt, but Ansem… him I might have a bit more trouble with, especially since I've been slammed against this damn wall in this damn alleyway THREE TIMES NOW and… crap is that blood I feel trickling down my neck?

'_God why did I have to take this stupid shortcut down this stupid long dark alleyway so late at night? Pft just to save five minutes of walking time? Hmm nice trade off five minutes for a nice ass whooping… actually no, I'm pretty sure that that five minutes has already passed.'_

"So little one shall we get started?"

'_huh? Did I miss something? Start what?'_

"What ar-" I stopped speaking real soon when I heard that sound. Looking down, my suspicion was confirmed, he'd just unzipped my hoodie, ripping it off me and throwing it to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" I growled out calmly.

He looked up from his task of unbuttoning my shirt, eyes glazed over with lust. Now if I'da been a girl, I know I would have gasped, but seeing as how I'm NOT a girl… oh wait scratch that men gasp too seeing as how I just did.

"Well Mr. Valedictorian, being as smart as you are I think one would be able to tell when he's about to get fucked senseless." He said brining his attention back to taking my shirt off.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'… _ok… wait __**what**__?! D-did he just say… what I think he just said?'_

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh you heard me right brat, I'm gunna fuck you until you're hoarse!"

"Wait, wait, don't you mean you're going to _beat_ me senseless?"

"Well kid I guess you could call it that as well. Ya you could."

I sighed, relief filling me. A beating I could handle but to be robbed of my most prized possession, my virginity, to be raped by Ansem of all people…. That was just unacceptable. Leaning back, I noticed my hands were still pinned against the wall and he was still unbuttoning my shirt.

My eyes snapped open again "Wait- w… what are you doing?!"

"Ugh listen up you little bitch cuz I'm not going to say it again. I'm" Shirt falling to the floor "going to" pulling my belt out of the loops "fuck you senseless" he growled biting down on my neck.

I gasped out in surprise, bucking my hips in an attempt to get him off, but only resulting in making him moan 'ok lets not do that again' "B-But you… you… AH!"

Grinding his hips against me, he replied with "God kid isn't it obvious enough?"

'_Um… __**NO**__! Apparently its not fucker!... no wait, wait I mean Jackass!'_

He seemed to notice that. Grinding his hips into mine and digging his rock hard erection into my stomach, almost making me hurl, he groaned out "I've wanted to fuck you since you were a freshman brat, under my control on the water polo team. I've just never found the right opportunity."

With those words, the look in his eyes, and the movements he was making, I was finally knocked back to my senses, 'he's really going to rape me! No! I can't let this happen! Come on fight back, don't let this happen for fuck sake!' Before Ansem even had a chance to think, I jerked violently, freeing my legs and pushing my bask as close to the wall as I could, placing my feet on Ansem's stomach, pushing off and knocking the wind out of him, sending us both falling to the floor, hard.

I winced at eh pain of the impact, quickly getting to my feet and dashing off towards the street.

I was but 50 feet away from the street when I felt something slam into my back, sending me straight into the wall, and from there, face first into the concrete of the alleyway floor, Ansem straddling my back.

The sound of metal clinking and something leather being fastened tightly around my wrists barely registered in my mind, as I was then roughly flipped over and into a sitting position, yet again slammed into the fucking wall.

"Goddamnit, would you stop slamming me into the fucking wall!" I growled.

"Oh don't worry kid, I wont be slamming you into the wall, rather…" he paused, a lecherous grin splitting his face, "rather soon enough I'll be slamming into you." He growled low into my ear.

I squirmed trying to get away, only to receive a harsh slap to the face, crying out in pain, only to receive another, as well as a hand clamped around my throat.

"Now, now precious. You don't want to go and start screaming like that now do you? "clenching his hand even tighter around my throat, as I struggled trying to free my wrists of the binds currently confining them, _' aka __**MY**__**OWN DAMN BELT**__!'_ while desperately gasping for air, I slowly shook my head 'no'. Seemingly happy with my answer Ansem let up. My body going limp, and my already red and sore face slamming into the concrete again, although I could care less at the moment, seeing as how I was trying to fill my lungs with as much oxygen as they could hold, trying desperately to steady my breathing.

"Besides, it's not like anyone would come to save you. It's well past 11, the stores are closed, and everyone's already gone home already." I looked up at this, shock clearly evident on my quickly bruising face, when I saw how dark the sky was.

"No" was the only think I could manage to say.

"Yes" Ansem responded, shifting me back into a sitting position and placing his crotch in my face. I just sat there, blinking until his hand came colliding with my face, the force of which sending silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Unzip, my pretty little whore."

"My hands are tied behind my back you dumbfuck so how do you purpose I-" Understanding dawning on me, the same time his fist collided with my face.

"For being the smartest kid at your high school you sure are a stupid little whore aren't you?" Ansem muttered.

Understanding now, I bit on the front of Ansem's pants, undoing the snap, and then pulling the zipper down with my teeth. My cheek brushing against his erection when pulling the zipper down, causing Ansem to moan in pleasure. I quickly pulled back, disgust clear as day on my face. He looked down at me, anger clear in his eyes, from the lose of contact. Pulling my head back readying to slap me with bruising force, I clenched my eyes shut letting out a small whimper as his hand slammed into my face yet again, salty tears streaming freely down my face, stinging my now split open lip and cheek.

'_Oh fuuuuck that __**hurt**__! At this rate I'm going to die from blood lose! God I have to stop angering him… but-_' my train of thought was lost as I heard the sound of clothes rustling. Opening my eyes I saw Ansem's pants hanging on his thighs, his erection still clothed by his boxers.

"Now the real fun begins" He said pulling his boxers down. Pausing, as if thinking something over in that puny brain of his. "On second thought, I believe since you pulled that little stunt back there you deserve a little extra" Ansem smirked, pulling his boxers down. My eyes widening to ten times there normal size.

'_Oh… _wow_…'_

Ansem noticed me staring "Impressive no?"

'"_Impressive no?" Cocky ass bastard!... but I do have to admit it kinda was… I mean it was _**HUGE**_… too huge I might say…'_

"Wanna suck it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't think I _can_" I said without thinking, I mean don't get me wrong, when I was talking about the virginity thing, I am a virgin. But when it comes to oral…. Lets just say… no… I'm not that innocent, my best friend and I have experimented a couple times and I mean I have had a few boyfriends in the past, so I've given many a blowjob, but none of them were ever this big… seriously Ansem's cock was the size you'd only see in a porno!'

"Don't be foolish, of course you can!" Ansem cooed, prying my mouth open. "Bite, and you'll wish you'd never been born."

"No!" I shouted as Ansem shoved in, muffling my cry.

'_It's _**too big**_!'_ I thought, my jaw feeling as if it was about to break.

Ansem pulled out, only to slam back in, not giving me time to adjust, fucking my mouth ruthlessly.

'_This isn't happening, this isn't happening, it's just a bad dream… a __REALLY__ bad_ dream' I kept repeating trying to will myself awake.

Moaning, Ansem shoved in further, almost causing me to choke, but I kept calm, remembering to breath through my nose, my head slamming into the wall for what must have been the millionth time.

"'Uhn… that's a good little whore, suck harder and take me further" he moaned before shoving in as far as he could.

My gag reflex kicking in, making my throat clench and push against him. The action making me panic, which only proved to drive Ansem even more wild.

He thrust in faster, rubbing my throat raw. I looked up, tears from the pain bursting forth once again, only to see him beaming down at me, eyes ablaze with lust and amusement as my mouth struggled and stretched to contain his pulsating cock.

I swallowed, tears streaming silently down my face as I stared up at him, hurt and fear evident in my eyes, letting out a chocked sob.

Hearing feeling and seeing my like this, doing this is what seemed to turn him on the most.

Grunting my name from clenched teeth, and grasping my hair tightly, Ansem came, **hard**. The scalding hot cum stinging my already raw throat, sobs finally breaking free. He didn't pull out until he'd made sure I'd swallowed all I could, some dripping from the corners of my mouth.

"Well aren't you just the good little bitch" he said still shuddering from the after effects of a 'mind blowing orgasm' or so he called it.

"Now then, ready for the real fun?" he questioned lifting me up and bracing me against the wall.

"N-No" I rasped out "You can't do this!"

"oh yeah and why not?" he said, unzipping my pants and pulling them down, his voice holding a hint of amusement.

"You-You just can't!" I said, my throat stinging with every word, making my words come out a little more than a whisper. Then it hit me, "I'm only 17, you're already 25!"

"So?" he snorted.

"I'm… I'm a minor still!" at this he paused, fingers still hooked n my boxers, stupid grin slipping off his face. I sighted relaxing a bit.

Until a fist came slamming into my face. '_God I should know better by now…'_

"You're not going to tell anyone thought are you?" he gripped my chin, nails digging into my skin, yellow eyes burning into my green orbs.

"Will you!?"

When I didn't answer Ansem calmly drove his knee into my stomach, sending me reeling back to the floor in a fettle position.

Ansem kneeled down, grasping my chin harshly, blood flowing freely from the half moon shaped marks. "Now, you know if could make this _a lot_ worse for you, you do realize that no?" I shuddered in response. "So you **AREN'T** going to say _anything_ to _anyone_ **right**?" When I still gave no response he smirked, dropping my chin and taking a step back, pulling his pants and boxers back up, still fully erect. I just sat there, body throbbing in pain, looking up at him questioningly, expecting another hit or knee to the face, instead he leaned down untying the belt and spoke, amusement evident in his words. "Well you know, that best friend of yours has always been an eye catcher, his brother as well. Hell even _your _brothers pretty fuckable himself I must say, he's built like a good, which might prove a challenge but you know I'm always up for one of those, and even if his attitude isn't the best, I'm sure I could turn that around real quick." He said smirking, turning away from me and walking toward the street. "Now the only question is which one to fuck. Blonde, silver, or brunet?... hmmm why not all three?" he said still walking, cackling evilly the whole way.

My eyes widening, hand reaching out to him "N-No Ansem! Stop!" I rasped out "_Please_!"

Ansem stropped, turning his head to look at me "What was that?" he asked sweetly.

Frowning I growled out "I said No."

"No what dear?"

'_You know damn well what you fucker!'_ "No I won't tell anyone" I snapped, flinching in pain, feeling utterly defeated.

"Now that's a good boy" he said walking back toward me.

He hefted me back up, pulling his pants back down, bracing me against the wall again. "I don't think I'm going to tie that belt back up… unless you think there's a reason for me to?" he asked looking at me. "Cuz you're going to be a good little bitch right?"

I nodded "Yes"

"Good" he said shoving two fingers into my mouth, I looked up at him confused. "Suck"

So I did. Shortly after he pulled his fingers out, now saliva covered, and slamming them into my entrance. I cried out in surprise and pain as he thrust them in and out of me. Pained moans escaping my throat the whole time. I guess I was being a little to loud, as the next thing I knew he'd hit me again, "Shut up you tramp!"

I just glared at him as best I could. My eyes were unfocused and darkness was tittering at the edges of them, unconsciousness finally catching up with me from all the blood loss.

I welcomed it, hoping it would take me before Ansem had a chance to. Pulling his fingers out and aligning himself with my entrance he growled out "Mine!"

Pulling his hips back, readying to snap them forward, unconsciousness took me, but not before I heard it, the voice of an angel, come to save me.

I heard someone shout "Hey!" before my vision finally turned black, unable to neither see nor hear anything, I was happy for that.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN:** ok so basically that's my story… kidding, but I bet you can't guess who the main character(s) is(are) : P oh and sorry for the reallllly crappy beginning… and ending… lets just say the whole first chapter… haha it gets better, promise! At least I think so… but also there is going to be some Kairi bashing in here, so sorry if you like her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Singing the 'Happy Birthday' song, terribly might I add.

"Oh wha???? Ya Ya not mine and all that joyfulness, ya know the drill."

Goes back to singing terribly

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKU-STALKER!!!"

**Summary:** I know you're thinking the summary is completely irrelevant to the story and makes no sense… at least that's what you're thinking.

**Pairings:** You waited, and now we shall see : D

**AN:** 2 an a half months later… Sorry people! I'm not dead!!! As many of you have been thinking, I've just been on a lovely month long business trip Japan, Italy, France, NY, LA, San Fran and Diego, and am now about to take off to Vegas in about oh (checks watch) 2 hours and 5 minutes. Oh Joy! (note the sarcasm people.) Anywho, I just thought I'd make a smallish update whilst I had the chance, and since it is Riku-Stalkers birthday and she's like one of my only reviews and seemed to have really liked it…. Anywho here it is! Happy Birthday!!!!!

**Warnings:** Yaoi? Check

Cussing? Check

Violence? Check!

Graphing Sex (may include rape)? Definite Cha-eck

Me just wanting to have fun and write? Uh… check?

Sick and Twisted mind?... ???...???? oh check!

Damn straight now on with it! Checker-rooney

_Cloud's POV_

'_Ugh too tired to think…. No have to stay awake. Only 4 more blocks to go… eyelids sooo heavy… I'm sure if I just rest them for a min-… No! Need. To. Stay… Awake!_'

Rounding the corner, and turning to park in front of my shop: 'Strife Delivery Service' (Spiffy name eh?) I hear an odd noise. Killing the engine to my bike, I sit there, staying perfectly still and quiet to see if I can hear it again.

'_Eh ok mind, I'm too tired to put up with you playing games with me uhk? Good… Now then, feet don't fail me now. Just ten more steps, then I can drop this stupid check off and head home to my fluffy king size bed and fluffy white down comforter… 5… 4… 3… Wait… ok I know I heard something that time, it sounded like a muffled cry or… a… moan?_'

I turn around, straining my tired eyes to try and see if I can see anyone or thing.

'_Damn stupid street lamp, stop flickering on and off and **stay** **on**!_"

Picking up a rock to throw at the blasted street light, my eyes wander onto something shiny in the alleyway. Walking forward a bit, I see that it is a belt buckle, or… something, then I hear it. Voices. They're low, and I can't really make out as to what they're saying. But I still walk forward, to ya know, make sure everything was ok and all…

Taking another step forward, my eyes widen at the sight before me. There was a tall, white haired man pinning a smaller boy to the wall, I couldn't really see the boy that great, seeing as how he was facing away from me, head pressed into the elders shoulder. What I could see, was that the elder had his hand in the boys nether regions… Well, he had 3 fingers in his ass to be more precise.

I quickly turned around, blush staining my checks.

'_Geez, can't people do that in the privacy of their own homes?_' I start to walk away at a rather quick pace, wanting to get away from the sight before me. With every moan I'd hear, I'd walk a little faster, that is, until I froze, dead in my tracks from one sound, reverberating in my ears. A slap.

Ok ok. I know what you're thinking, 'A slap? Skin on skin? Well dur, they're having sex! Gee what a tard…' Well, you're wrong. It wasn't one of those kind of slaps, a pleasant skin on skin slap, it was ya know, well ya skin on skin, but a hurtful slap not a pleasureful slap. Uh… clears throat.

I turned around, freezing again when I heard a muffled cry. Stopped in my tracks, I strain my ears, the stupid street light flickering on. I could finally see the other boys face, tear stricken and covered in blood. Oh my god that's….

Before I could even think about it, my body starts reacting, racing towards the two.

"Hey!" I shout. Speeding up as I saw the smaller boys body go limp.

The older, taller man, with white hair drops the boy; fixing himself, and turning to face me. Pompous smirk on his face. I stop, dead in my tracks, about 10 feet away from him.

"Ansem?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Yaaa…. Like I said, smallish cough extremely short cough update. I just wanted to make sure I had this up by today, and I wanted to introduce Cloud into it. : D Oh sorry to ya'll that thought it was gunna be Axel instead of Cloud. Well, at least you now know it's gunna be CloudxSomeone(else) right? Maybe. Haha If Koji's reading this I'm pretty sure she knows what pairing it's gunna be : )

Well thanks for reading : )

Toodles!

**Reviewers:**

Nicrafetix: You _could_ be wrong… haha.

Riku-Stalker: Eeep sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry it wasn't Axel. And thanks for the, uh. motivation! Haha Happy Birthday!


	3. My Addiction

**Disclaimer:** -To the Bob the Builder songy thingy-

Do I own it?!

No I don't!

Don't own Bob the Builder either… Not that I'd want to own that smexy lil construction worker ; D

**Summary:** I know you're thinking the summary is completely irrelevant to the story and makes no sense… at least that's what you're thinking. Ya. Ya. So I've said that the last two times as well. Get over it.

**Pairings:** Rawr.

**AN:** Oh. My. God. Elli's updated 'Disclaimer'?! Like oh my god! Yes people tis a miracle! Whatev.

**Reviewers:**

_**SXR4EVA**__**Riku-Stalker, Nicrafetix, Crazy : p, Love Psycho **_

**3: What's Your Addiction?**

"Why if it isn't Cloud Strife." He says in a surprisingly sweet tone, smirking. I just stand there, mouth slightly open in utter disbelief, unable to move as he takes a step towards me. My mind is drawing a big blank as to what to do.

"Always the valiant one, no Mr. Strife?" He takes a step closer to me, my brain finally registering that he's moved closer to me as I take a step back.

"Always having to save the day." Step forward; shudder, step back. "Do you have a hero complex Mr. Strife?" Another step forward; another step back.

"What's wrong, not too talkative tonight are you?" Stop, smirk; step, glare. "Well, come to think of it you never really were that vocal, but maybe I can help change that." Grin lecherously; glare, take another step back, hit a wall.

As I hit the wall, I instinctively turn to look at it, horrified, and forget for the barest of moments about the danger of turning my attention away from the man before me. I turn back just in time to have Ansem launch himself at me, successfully pinning me to the wall.

"Just like old times eh Cloudy baby?" he whispers into my ear, before nibbling on it. I just shudder in disgust, still not able to fully form words.

He starts licking his way down my neck, stopping to suckle or bite at a spot every now and then. He's purring by the time he gets to my collarbone, biting down especially hard and making me whimper in pain.

"Or…" he drawls out, licking the now red and irritated skin.

"Maybe it's just the fact that you couldn't save her, so now you _jump_ at the opportunity to prove yourself and make sure what happened to her doesn't happen to someone else? Am I getting close?" At that last line my mind finally snaps back, jaw clenching and body going ridged.

"Oh did I strike a nerve Cloudy?" He smirks, licking his lips. "Still upset over the fact that you couldn't save your precious little sister from Vayne. The one time she needed you the most and you weren't th-"

He doesn't get a chance to finish that last sentence as my fist quickly connects with his jaw. Hearing a blissful '_crack_' and seeing him reeling back in pain, I quickly knee him in the groins.

I waste no time in running over and looking the boy over for any life threatening wounds as Ansem's down on the floor, writhing in pain. It looks as if he's lost a lot of blood but aside from that nothing that can't wait to be treated until I get him somewhere safe. Scooping the unconscious young boy into my arms I start making my way out of the alleyway, passing Ansem still writhing on the floor, I kick him one last time for good measures.

I make it back to Fenrir, getting on and adjusting the kid so he won't fall off when I'm driving. Sparing a glance over my shoulder, I see Ansem slowly pulling himself off the floor using the wall for support. I quickly start up Fenrir and take off toward my house.

Speeding down the streets my mind begins to wander.

'Why? Why is he here? Why of all the freakin people that I had to run into tonight did it have to be Ansem? And why did he have to bring up Olette.'

I'm snapped back to reality, realizing that I was already home, lifting the boy into my arms I carry him up the stairs to my place.

Opening the door, I make my way to my room, gently setting him down on my bed. I run to the bathroom, riffling through my medicine cabinet and pull out some bandages and antiseptics to treat him.

Making my way back to my room as quick as I can, I begin working on cleaning him up, wiping down his legs and back side. Ansem really did a number on this boy.

Shaking my head, I think to myself, 'Riku, how did you manage to get yourself into this one?'

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun. The mystery person has been revealed! Riku?! 

Anywho, on a lighter note… Ok, so I was looking through the FFVII fics and I came across a pairing of 'ClouTiYuffentine', ok now I didn't' read it cuz I'm not that big of a fan of het pairings, but I was laughing sooo hard, "Yuffentine" come on how funny does that sound??? –cackles-

-clears throat-

Anyways, hope you like the chapter! Oh, and if you like LeonxCloud pairings, you should read a new story that Ultimate Sorceress and I are doing, it's called 'Fogrot', or one of the new stories I've posted. Nothing like a bit of shameless self advertising eh? X P

Oh, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed thus far. You guys rock!

Elli


End file.
